Catch Your Love
by AqiyuBellachan
Summary: Festival Olahraga akhirnya tiba juga. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Apakah tim merah, tim biru, tim kuning, atau tim hijau? Keseruan apa yang akan terjadi di setiap pertandingannya. Gomen bad summary. Please don't forget to RnR. Arigatou.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Catch Your Love

**Chapter 1** : Sepasang Sahabat

**Disclaimer : **Gundam Seed Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai

~Catch Your Love~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort ; Friendship

**Pairing : **RaCus

**Warning :** AU, OOC, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**A/N : **Bukan fanfic pertama sih, meski demikian pasti banyak kekurangan.

Jadi mohon bimbingannya apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisannya

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~Catch Your Love~**

**Normal POV**

Suasana Gundam High School sudah mulai tampak ramai. Meskipun ini baru jam setengah 7 pagi, namun sudah banyak murid yang datang ke sekolah hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan teman-temannya atau untuk mencari contekan PR. Termasuk Lacus, gadis berambut pink dan bermata _baby blue_ ini sudah datang sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Kini ia sedang duduk-duduk santai di pinggir lapangan sembari melihat hilir mudik murid-murid yang baru datang. Aktivitasnya sedikit terganggu ketika ia melihat segerombolan anak cewek yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa rame-rame kesini?" tanya Lacus dengan tatapan curiga.

Bukannya menjawab, mereka dengan serempaknya menyodorkan surat ke arahnya.

"Egh, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Lacus menuntut penjelasan perihal dengan surat-surat tersebut

Salah satu yang berambut pirang dari gerombolan tersebut mencoba menjelaskan, "Tolong berikan ini kepada Kira-sama."

"Aku juga," ucap gadis berambut merah.

"Aku mohon," kali ini gantian gadis berambut hijau _tosca _yang angkat bicara.

"Tolonglah," si gadis berambut oranye pun ikut-ikutan juga.

Lacus sedikit kaget melihat keempat gadis ini membungkuk dengan sudut 90° di hadapannya.

"Kenapa tidak dikasih kan langsung saja ke orangnya," ujar Lacus.

"Maunya sih begitu, tapi kalau didekati orangnya langsung kabur," jelas gadis yang berambut merah.

"Oohh, tapi kenapa aku yang dititipin?" tanya Lacus masih bingung.

"Habisnya Lacus-san kan akrab banget dengannya kan, kelas sama klubnya saja sama," giliran gadis yang berambut oranye yang menjelaskan.

Lacus hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak ketombean sih.

"Baiklah, akan aku sampaikan," ucap Lacus seraya mengumpulkan surat-surat yang tadi disodorkan kepadanya.

"Yee, makasih ya Lacus-san. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," ucap gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ mewakili teman-temannya.

"Iya, sama-sama," ucap Lacus seraya tersenyum.

Setelah gerombolan anak cewek itu pergi, Lacus menghela napas.

'Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi tukang pos ya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku dapat titipan surat. Dia tambah populer saja,' batin Lacus.

**~Catch Your Love~**

Lacus berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ada suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia langsung berbalik untuk melihat si pemanggil. Terlihat sosok cowok berambut coklat dan bermata _amethys _berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang. Ini kan sudah hampir bel masuk, kalau kau terlambat sedikit saja pasti kau sudah kena hukuman," ujar Lacus seraya melihat jam tangan mungilnya.

"Yee…, ini kan salahmu, kenapa nggak bilang dulu kalau kamu berangkat sendirian. Jadinya kan aku nggak perlu **nungguin kamu**," sewot cowok itu dengan memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

Lacus hanya tertawa kecil, "Hehehe, aku minta maaf Kira. Kemarin aku sudah mau bilang, tapi kelupaan."

"Huh, kau ini masih saja pikun ya," ejek Kira

"Apa kau bilang!" ucap Lacus sedikit kesal

"Aduh sekarang selain pikun, kamu juga tuli ya," ujar Kira menggoda

"Kira, awas kau ya."

Setelah itu, terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran ala Tom and Jerry antara Lacus dan Kira.

**~Catch Your Love~**

Sebenarnya Lacus dan Kira sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Rumah mereka bersebelahan, jadi tak heran jika mereka menjadi sepasang sahabat. Dalam ingatan Lacus, tidak ada hari tanpa Kira. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Dimana ada Lacus, disitu pasti ada Kira. Selain menjadi sahabat, Lacus juga menganggap Kira sebagai saingannya. Hal itu dikarenakan, Lacus dan Kira selalu bertukar posisi dalam perolehan peringkat satu di sekolahnya. Keduanya sudah sama-sama diakui oleh guru-guru sebagai siswa yang berprestasi. Meskipun bersaing, mereka tak pernah saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Justru mereka saling mengajari untuk mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain. Lacus yang jago di hitungan selalu mengajari Kira yang sedikit kurang di hitungan. Sedangkan Kira yang jago di hapalan selalu membantu Lacus yang lemah di hapalan.

Contohnya seperti pagi ini, Kira sedang sibuk mengajari Lacus belajar untuk ulangan biologi nanti.

"Aduh, kenapa pelajaran biologi hapalannya banyak banget sih. Bab virus kemarin sudah aku hapalin, tapi sekarang lupa lagi gara-gara ngapalin bab bakteri. Ini sama saja nggak ada peningkatan," sewot Lacus seraya mengacak-acak rambut indahnya.

"Ya ampun Lacus, kamu nggak perlu hapalin semuanya. Cukup hapalin materi yang kemungkinan banyak keluar nanti di tes," ujar Kira seraya memakan snack yang dibelinya.

"Mana aku tahu, materi mana yang bakal keluar, kan bukan aku yang buat soalnya. Lagian aku sudah kapok. Dulu waktu ulangan TIK, aku cuma hapalin bab pascal saja, tapi yang banyak keluar malah bab algoritma. Gara-gara itu, aku jadi ikut remidi deh," ujar Lacus.

"Kalau begitu nggak ada cara lain, kamu harus hapalin semua babnya," ucap Kira santai.

"Kamu sih enak, sekali baca langsung hapal. Sedangkan aku baca berkali-kalipun belum tentu hapal," protes Lacus.

"Makanya kalau belajar itu jangan cuma dihapalin, tapi juga dipahami," ujar Kira bijak

"Ugh mending aku disuruh ngerjain 50 soal matematika daripada disuruh ngapalin ini," ujar Lacus seraya membaca kembali buku biologinya.

Kira yang melihatnya cuma tersenyum simpul.

**~Catch Your Love~**

Tet… tet… tet…

Bel pulang telah dibunyikan, pertanda bahwa pelajaran untuk hari ini telah usai. Lacus segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas pinknya. Setelah itu, ia bergegas menghampiri meja di depannya yang rupanya pemiliknya kini tengah tertidur pulas.

Lacus menggebrak meja untuk membangunkan si pemiliknya dan sukses membuat si pemilik membuka matanya dengan malas.

"Ada apa sih?" ujar Kira sedikit kesal karena tidur siangnya diganggu.

"Kamu mau pulang atau nginap disini sih?" tanya Lacus dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Lho sudah pulang ya?" tanya Kira polos.

Kira menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, ke depan dan ke belakang. Namun yang didapatinya hanyalah semua meja telah kosong yang artinya semua murid sudah pulang.

"Sudah lihat sendiri kan. Lagian aku heran deh bisa-bisanya kamu ketiduran saat pelajaran," ucap Lacus sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Habisnya aku ngantuk berat, gara-gara tadi malam nonton film sampai larut," jelas Kira seraya membereskan bukunya.

"Yee…, kalau itu sih salahmu sendiri. Untung saja kamu tadi nggak dimarahin sama sensei gara-gara ketiduran," ujar Lacus

"Yah, aku memang beruntung," ucap Kira lega

**Lacus POV**

Sebenarnya aku sedikit heran, bagaimana Kira dapat menarik perhatian para sensei. Padahal aku yakin, kalau seandainya yang ketiduran tadi bukan Kira tapi anak lain. Pasti sudah dimarahin habis-habisan dan ditendang keluar kelas. Apalagi tadi yang mengajar Talia sensei, salah satu guru paling killer di Gundam High School ini.

Tapi aku juga nggak heran juga sih. Habis kira memang anaknya jenius. Dia sudah meraih beberapa penghargaan, bahkan minggu kemarin dia habis meraih medali emas dalam Olimpiade biologi tingkat Internasional. Sedangkan prestasi tertinggiku adalah meraih medali perak dalam Olimpiade matematika, itupun cuma di tingkat nasional.

Makanya aku selalu iri padanya. Bahkan untuk menyainginya aku harus belajar ekstra keras. Kira lah yang selalu menjadi motivosiku agar aku semangat belajar.

**Normal POV**

"Woi ngelamun aja, lagi mikirin apa sih?" tanya Kira setelah menggendong tasnya bersiap untuk pulang.

"Lagi mikirin ulangan tadi," jawab Lacus asal.

"Memang kenapa, soalnya tadi nggak susah amat kok," ujar Kira santai.

Lacus langsung mendelik kesal ke arah Kira, "Itu bagimu."

"Lho memang mudah kok, memangnya tadi ada yang nggak bisa kamu jawab?" tanya Kira.

Bukannya menjawab, Lacus langsung berjalan keluar kelas. Namun baru beberapa meter, Lacus membalikkan badan dan berjalan kembali ke posisi awal. Kira yang melihatnya mencoba menahan senyum.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kira geli melihat tingkah Lacus tadi.

Tampak Lacus merogoh saku blazernya lalu dikeluarkannya sesuatu dan disodorkannya kepada Kira.

"Hah, kamu habis ditembak cewek," ucap Kira shock.

"Bodoh, ini buat kamu tau," ujar Lacus sedikit kesal.

"Ohh, kalau begitu buang saja," ujar Kira.

"Egh kok dibuang, aku yakin mereka mati-matian menulisnya. Jadi setidaknya bacalah terlebih dahulu suratnya," ujar Lacus menasehati.

"Aku nggak tertarik. Kalau kamu mau, baca saja surat-surat itu," ucap Kira santai.

"Kira, setidaknya kamu hargai dong jerih payah mereka," ucap Lacus sedikit kesal.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku nggak tertarik soal cinta. Sekarang ini aku mau konsentrasi belajar untuk masuk universitas nanti, Lacus," ujar Kira membela diri.

Deg

Entah kenapa mendengar Kira berkata seperti itu, membuat hati Lacus sedikit sakit.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Catch Your Love

**Chapter 2** : Pertemuan yang Ditakdirkan

**Disclaimer : **Gundam Seed Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai

~Catch Your Love~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort ; Friendship

**Pairing : **RaCus

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**A/N : **Bukan fanfic pertama sih, meski demikian pasti banyak kekurangan.

Jadi mohon bimbingannya apabila ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~Catch Your Love~**

**Normal POV**

Tampak Lacus membuka flap ponselnya. Lalu ia memencet sebuah nomer untuk melakukan panggilan. Ditunggunya beberapa saat sampai suara di seberang menyahut.

"Tumben pagi-pagi begini sudah nelpon. Ada apa?" terdengar suara Kira yang menyahut.

"Hari ini kamu ada acara nggak?" tanya Lacus langsung.

"Hhmmm… kasih tau nggak ya," ujar Kira dengan nada menggoda.

"Kira!" seru Lacus kesal.

Terdengar di seberang telepon, Kira sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lacus yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kira, berhenti tertawa. Nggak ada yang lucu tau," ucap Lacus jengkel.

"Maaf-maaf, baiklah aku bakal serius kali ini. Tadi kamu nanya apa?" tanya Kira.

"Kamu ada acara nggak hari ini?" tanya Lacus mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kira heran.

"Hei, jangan jawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan," ucap Lacus mulai jengkel lagi.

"Iya ya, jangan marah dong," ucap Kira geli.

"Makanya jawab dong pertanyaanku," ujar Lacus.

"Ada," ucap Kira singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Heh," tampak Lacus belum mengerti maksud Kira.

"Aku bilang ada, aku ada acara hari ini. Aduh kamu lemot banget sih," ujar Kira.

"Acara apa?" tanya Lacus lagi.

"Rahasia dong, mau tau saja urusan orang," jawab Kira.

"Ugh ya sudah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," ucap Lacus mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Ditutupnya flap ponsel milik Lacus dengan gerakan kasar. Ditatapnya ponsel miliknya dengan tampang kesal.

"Lacus, bukannya hari ini kamu menjemput dia. Sebaiknya cepat, jangan membuatnya menunggu lama," teriak mama Lacus dari lantai bawah.

"Iya ma, sebentar lagi," jawab Lacus seraya memakai jaketnya dan bergegas turun ke bawah.

**~Catch Your Love~**

**Athrun POV**

"Wah, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menghirup udara disini," ujarku setelah turun dari pesawat yang membawaku dari Inggris.

Setelah mengambil koperku, aku bergegas menuju ke pintu utama bandara.

BRUKKK…

Aku meringis kesakitan ketika ada seseorang yang menabrakku hingga membuatku terjatuh.

"Hei, kalau jalan liat-liat dong."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap gadis yang tadi menabrakku. Seketika aku membeku, aku merasa wajah gadis itu mirip dengan seseorang yang aku kenal. Tapi aku lupa siapa orangnya.

Gadis itu berkacak pinggang seraya menatapku dengan kesal, "Woi, jangan ngeliatin aku kayak gitu."

"Maaf," ujarku setelah tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Bilang dari tadi dong, lemot banget sih," ujar gadis itu kesal.

Setelah mengambil kopernya yang tergeletak jatuh karena insiden tebrakan tadi. Gadis itu langsung beranjak pergi tanpa membantuku berdiri terlebih dahulu.

"Ugh, apa-apaan dia. Jelas sekali dia tadi yang menabrakku, kenapa aku yang disalahin. Dasar cewek aneh," sewotku seraya berdiri.

Setelah mengambil koperku yang juga tergeletak jatuh tadi. Aku bergegas melanjutkan perjalananku yang sempat terhenti karena insiden tadi.

Begitu aku keluar dari bandara. Aku langsung mengedarkan pandanganku menatap sekeliling. Pandanganku terhenti begitu mendapati seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Aku langsung berjalan menghampirinya.

"Lacus, sudah lama menunggu ya," ujarku seraya tersenyum.

Sontak gadis yang dipanggil Lacus itu langsung menoleh, "Ehh, apa saya mengenal tuan?"

"Lacus, jangan bercanda deh," ucapku.

"Hehehe maaf, sudah lama tidak melihatmu Athrun," ujar Lacus seraya tersenyum.

"Iya, terima kasih kau sudah mau datang menjemputku," ujarku senang.

"Tak masalah. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin datang dengan temanku, tapi dia sedang ada urusan hari ini," terang Lacus.

"Teman yang kau maksud itu. Teman yang sering kau ceritakan itu, yang sedang kau taksir. Iya kan, aku betul?" ujarku menggoda.

Tampak pipi Lacus langsung merona merah. Aku yang melihatnya cuma tersenyum geli.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita menuju ke apartemen barumu," ucap Lacus sedikit kesal.

"Iya ya," ucapku mengalah.

**~Catch Your Love~**

**Normal POV**

"Wah besar sekali tempat ini," ucap Lacus setelah tiba di apartemen milik Athrun.

"Iya," sahut Athrun pendek.

"Athrun, kau datang kesini untuk menetap atau cuma tinggal sementara?" tanya Lacus.

"Entahlah, tergantung situasi dan kondisinya dulu," jawab Athrun seraya meletakkan kopernya di ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Jawaban seperti apa itu," ucap Lacus seraya duduk di sofa. Athrun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia segera membuka kopernya. Namun matanya langsung membelalak kaget begitu melihat isi kopernya.

"Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Athrun.

Lacus yang mendengar teriakan Athrun, segera menuju ke kamar tidur.

"Ada apa sih, kenapa tadi teriak-teriak segala?" tanya Lacus heran.

Namun tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban Athrun, Lacus langsung tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ya ampun Athrun, masak kamu bawa beginian. Aku bener-bener nggak nyangka," ujar Lacus shock.

"I...ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ini bukan milikku," ucap Athrun mulai panik.

"Lalu kenapa barang ini bisa ada di dalam kopermu. Ini kan pakaian dalam cewek," ujar Lacus dengan nada menuntut.

"Aku sendiri juga nggak tau, ini pasti ada kesalahan. Koper ini bukan milikku," jelas Athrun.

"Kalau koper ini bukan milikmu, lalu milik siapa?" tanya Lacus.

Tampak Athrun sedang mengingat sesuatu, "Jangan-jangan kopernya tertukar."

"Hah, tertukar," ucap Lacus bingung.

"Iya. Tadi waktu di bandara, aku nggak sengaja bertabarakan dengan seorang gadis dan koper kami pun jatuh. Mungkin gadis itu salah mengambil kopernya," terang Athrun.

Lacus sedikit mulai memahami situasi yang terjadi, "Berarti kalau koper ini milik gadis yang kau tabrak. Berarti kopermu ada bersamanya."

"Benar, aduh bagaimana ini semua barang-barang dan pakaianku ada di dalam koper itu semua lagi," ujar Athrun mulai panik.

"Tenang dulu Athrun, apa kau tahu sedikit tentang gadis itu," ucap Lacus.

"Ya nggak lah. Setelah nabrak aku, gadis itu langsung pergi begitu saja," ucap Athrun kesal ketika mengingat peristiwa itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mengikhlaskannya. Apalagi di koper ini tidak ada identitas pemiliknya," jelas Lacus ikut prihatin.

Athrun hanya menghela napas panjang lalu berkata, "Lalu aku apakan koper ini."

"Sebaiknya kau simpan saja koper ini. Siapa tahu nanti kau bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi," usul Lacus.

"Apa! Bertemu dengannya lagi, tidak, kemungkinannya kecil sekali. Apalagi ini kota besar, persentase bertemu dengannya lagi cuma satu persen," jelas Athrun.

"Jangan begitu Athrun, siapa tahu kau jodoh dengannya," ucap Lacus menggoda.

Athrun hanya diam saja, tidak menanggapi ucapan Lacus.

**~Catch Your Love~**

"Kenapa aku ada disini, seharusnya jam segini aku mengerjakan PR di rumah," sungut Lacus lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf ya Lacus, soalnya aku masih baru di kota ini. Jadi aku masih tidak terlalu mengenal pusat perbelanjaan disini," jelas Athrun merasa bersalah.

"Iya aku mengerti, sudah cepat sana beli baju. Aku tunggu disini!" perintah Lacus seraya mendorong tubuh Athrun masuk ke dalam sebuah butik terkenal.

**Lacus POV**

'Ya ampun Athrun lama banget sih belanjanya, beli apa aja sih dia,' batinku yang sudah mati bosan gara-gara kelamaan menunggu Athrun.

Yah, gara-gara koper milik Athrun tertukar. Aku jadi harus nemenin Athrun belanja keperluannya, termasuk pakaian. Tak mungkin kan Athrun memakai pakaian cewek, wah nggak bisa dibayangin.

Sejujurnya aku heran, siapa sih gadis yang ditabrak oleh Athrun. Apa sekarang gadis itu sudah menyadari kalau kopernya itu tertukar dengan milik Athrun.

Disaat aku sedang memikirkan itu semua. Tiba-tiba pandangan mataku menangkap sosok yang sangat aku kenal.

'Lho, bukannya itu Kira ya,' batinku seraya menyipitkan mataku untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatanku tidak salah.

'Benar itu Kira, tidak salah lagi. Tapi bukannya dia bilang ada acara hari ini, lalu kenapa dia ada di mol,' pikirku tak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku dikejutkan oleh sosok seorang gadis yang kini tengah asyik berbicara dengan Kira. Tampak sesekali mereka berdua tertawa lepas. Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka, aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun dari tempatku ini.

"Woi Lacus, ngelamun saja," ucap Athrun yang sukses menganggetkanku.

"Egh Athrun, kau sudah selesai belanjanya?" tanyaku sambil menenangkan diri.

Athrun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menunjukkan 4 kantong belanjaan yang sekarang ada di tangannya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang," ucapku seraya menarik lengan Athrun dengan sedikit paksaan.

Aku menghiraukan tatapan bertanya dari Athrun. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini secepat yang aku bisa.

**~Catch Your Love~**

**Normal POV**

Tampak seorang gadis menyeret kopernya masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Diletakkannya koper miliknya di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Lalu dibukanya koper itu perlahan-lahan. Setelah koper miliknya terbuka, dibongkarnya isi kopernya. Sesekali ia tampak menyenandungkan sebuah lagu seraya mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di kopernya. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu baru menyadari apa yang salah dengan koper miliknya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan koperku!" teriak gadis itu histeris.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou minna-san, terimakasih sudah setia membaca fanfic saya yang masih terbilang amatiran ini. Saya sadar kalau fanfic saya masih jauh dari kata memuaskan. Maka dari itu saya akan terus berlatih menulis. FIGHTING**

**jeffrey-simanjuntak-inversy : Maaf baru di chapter ini baru bales review-nya. Gomen (sambil bungkuk 90˚). Pertama-tama terimakasih sudah setia membaca fanfic ini dari chapter pertama dan menjadi pereview pertama, Bella seneng banget lho (sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kesana kemari). Ini dah update kok, gomen lagi kalau lama.**

**Dandeliona96 : Siipp deh nih dah update dan bakal diusahain terus berlanjut sampai selesai. Jadi ditunggu saja ya.**

**Guest : Terimakasih ya atas semangatnya, nih dah lanjut. Meski agak telat, bukan telat tapi sangat telat.**

**Setsuko-Mizuka : Halo Mizuka-chan, salam kenal ya. Tolong jangan panggil Bella-san dong, kesannya kok formal banget, panggil Bella-chan saja. Wah Mizuka-chan sudah penasaran ya sama kelanjutannya, nih dah update. Siapa tahu bisa mengurangi rasa penasaran Mizuka-chan.**

* * *

**Title : **Catch Your Love

**Chapter 3** : Siapakah Dia?

**Disclaimer : **Gundam Seed Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai

~Catch Your Love~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort ; Friendship

**Pairing : **RaCus slight AsuCaga

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**A/N : **Bukan fanfic pertama sih, meski demikian pasti banyak kekurangan.

Jadi mohon bimbingannya apabila ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~Catch Your Love~**

**Normal POV**

"Agghhhh….!"

Teriakan kencang dari seorang gadis sontak berhasil membuat semua penghuni rumah terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Ya ampun Cagalli, apa kau berniat untuk membuat seluruh penghuni disini tuli," ujar seorang laki-laki berambut coklat seraya menengok dari balik daun pintu.

"Kira, coba lihat koperku!" perintah Cagalli pada Kira.

Dengan malas-malasan, Kira menghampiri Cagalli dan menengok isi koper yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Cagalli.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kopermu, Cagalli?" Tanya Kira bingung.

"Ya ampun, masak kamu nggak sadar. Ini kan baju cowok semua," ucap Cagalli sambil mengobrak-abrik isi kopernya.

"Terus kenapa, bukannya kamu memang suka makek baju cowok ya," ucap Kira masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau pikir aku setomboy apa, sampai-sampai aku juga memakai ini," sewot Cagalli seraya memperlihatkan sesuatu di depan mata Kira.

"Agghhh…., itu kan celana dalam cowok!" jerit Kira.

"Ugh akhirnya sadar juga," ucap Cagalli seraya menghela napas lega.

"Hehehe maaf Cagalli, tapi kalau itu bukan kopermu terus kopermu ada dimana?" tanya Kira.

"Hhmmm…,coba kuingat-ingat dulu," ucap Cagalli seraya memasang pose berpikir.

"Mungkin kopermu tertukar di suatu tempat," ujar Kira berargumen.

"Diamlah Kira, aku sedang mencoba mengingat," ujar Cagalli sedikit kesal karena proses mengingatnya diganggu oleh Kira.

"Baiklah aku diam sekarang," ujar Kira mengalah.

Cagalli pun kembali melanjutkan pose berpikirnya dan Kira hanya duduk-duduk saja menunggu Cagalli dengan sabar.

1 menit kemudian.

Tampak Kira mengeluarkan handphonenya.

5 menit kemudian.

Tampak Kira memainkan barang-barang milik Cagalli.

10 menit kemudian.

Tampak Kira berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kamar Cagalli yang baru selesai direnovasi.

Dan beberapa lama lama lama kemudian.

"Cagalli, sebenarnya kamu itu ingat tidak sih?" tanya Kira sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"Kurasa tidak," ucap Cagalli sedikit menunduk.

"Ya ampun Cagalli, bilang dong dari tadi kalau kamu tidak ingat," ujar Kira sedikit kesal.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat sekarang," pekik Cagalli tiba-tiba.

"Kali ini kau benar-benar ingat atau tidak?" sindir Kira.

"Kali ini aku yakin 100% super duper ingat," ucap Cagalli mantap.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan apa yang kamu ingat!" perintah Kira.

"Begini lho, aku pikir koperku itu tertukar dengan milik seorang cowok saat kami bertabrakan di bandara tadi," jelas Cagalli.

"Oohhh," ujar Kira singkat.

"Kira, aku jelasin panjang lebar, masak kamu jawabnya satu kata doang. Hargai dikit kenapa," ucap Cagalli kesal.

"Habisnya, aku harus jawab apa?" tanya Kira polos.

"Huuffff, sekarang mau aku apakan koper ini?" tanya cagalli lirih.

"Hmm, sebaiknya kamu simpan dulu, Cagalli," ucap Kira menyarankan.

"Hah buat apa aku simpan, lebih baik dibuang atau disumbangkan saja," ucap Cagalli sambil menatap isi koper yang sudah berserakan dimana-mana.

"Jangan! Lebih baik disimpan saja, siapa tahu nanti kau ketemu dengan cowok itu," cegah Kira.

"Amit-amit deh kalau ketemu lagi," ucap cagalli sambil berlagak mau muntah-muntah.

"Jangan gitu dong, siapa tahu kau jodoh dengannya. Seperti kata pepatah kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana-mana," terang Kira.

"Itu mustahil, lagian kota ini luas dan aku tidak tahu cowok itu tinggal dimana. Jadi kemungkinan aku bertemu dengannya lagi itu **mustahil**," ujar Cagalli dengan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi kalau seandainya kau bertemu dengannya lagi. Kau harus mau mengakui kalau dia itu jodohmu dan berkencan dengannya," ujar Kira seraya tersemyum jahil.

"Kira, sudah hentikan!" bantak Cagalli lumayan keras.

Bukannya takut akan bentakan Cagalli, Kira malah semakin gencar untuk menggoda Cagalli.

"Kenapa, kau takut dengan tantanganku. Bukannya tadi kau bilang kemungkinannya kecil sekali untuk bertemu dengannya, jadi seharusnya kau tak perlu takut," ucap Kira memanas-manasi Cagalli.

"Siapa juga yang takut. Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu," ucap Cagalli mantap.

"Oke, kau sudah janji lho," ujar Kira girang.

**~Catch Your Love~**

**_Esok harinya…_**

**Lacus POV**

"Athrun, ayo cepat sedikit. Sebentar lagi bel sekolah masuk lho," teriakku dari halaman depan apartemen Athrun.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar lagi," teriak Athrun dari dalam rumah.

'Ya ampun, Athrun di dalam ngapain saja sih, lama banget,' batinku.

Drrttt…drrttt…

Aku langsung merogoh saku rokku untuk mengambil handphoneku yang bergetar.

"Kira," ucapku begitu membaca nama si pemanggil.

'Angkat tidak ya,' pikirku.

Akhirnya kupencet tombol yang berwarna hijau dan langsung memosisikan handphoneku di samping telingaku.

"Halo, ada apa, Kira?" tanyaku langsung.

"Apa kamu tidak belajar dari kesalahanmu yang kemarin-kemarin ya!" teriak Kira dari ujung sana.

Sontak aku langsung menjauhkan handphoneku untuk mencegah dari kerusakan gendang telinga. Setelah dirasa aman, aku segera memosisikan kembali handphoneku di samping telingaku.

"Memangnya kesalahan yang mana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tadi aku habis dari rumahmu dan kau tau, mamamu bilang kepadaku kalau kau sudah berangkat duluan sejak tadi," ujar Kira terdengar kesal.

"Ohh maaf kalau soal itu, aku lupa memberitahumu ya," ucapku merasa bersalah.

"Lain kali bilang-bilang dulu dong kalau mau berangkat sekolah sendirian. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot datang menjemputmu tau," ujar Kira.

"Hah, kayak rumahmu dengan rumahku jauh saja," ujarku sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hehehehe…, habisnya tadi aku mau ngenalin kamu dengan seseorang," ucap Kira.

"Siapa?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Kira, cepat tutup teleponmu. Apa kau mau mati ketabrak gara-gara nelpon sambil jalan," teriak seorang gadis yang suaranya tidak aku kenali.

"Maaf Lacus, aku harus menutup telepnku sekarang, sampai jumpa di sekolah," ujar Kira cepat.

Setelah itu terdengar sambungan telepon diputus. Aku hanya menatap bingung pada handphoneku.

'Siapa gadis itu, apa dia orang yang mau dikenalkan oleh Kira padaku,' pikirku tak menentu.

Krek

"Lacus, maaf kau jadi menunggu lama. Lho Lacus, kau kenapa?" tanya Athrun begitu melihat ekspresiku.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita berangkat sekarang," ujarku seraya menyimpan handphoneku dalam saku rokku lagi.

Athrun masih menatapku dengan pandangan cemas namun dia langsung tersenyum begitu melihat semangatku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus cepat. Aku tak mau terlambat di hari pertamaku masuk di sekolah baru," ujar Athrun bersemangat.

"Bukannya dari tadi yang lelet itu kamu ya," sindirku.

"Hahahaha, maafkan aku. Jangan marah begitu dong, Lacus," ucap Athrun sambil tertawa geli.

"Iya, aku maafkan kalau kau mau metraktirku bakso nanti," ucapku sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, aku traktir bakso nanti," ujar Athrun pasrah.

"Hore…, makan makan makan," ujarku kegirangan.

"Dasar, dari dulu kamu nggak berubah ya, masih doyan makan," ucap Athrun sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakanku.

"Kalau nggak doyan makan, mati dong," ucapku polos.

"Hah, terserah apa katamu lah," ucap Athrun menyerah.

Setelah itu kami berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju ke sekolah. Entah kenapa, pikiranku tiba-tiba teringat akan seorang gadis yang sedang bersama Kira di telepon tadi. Apa gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama waktu aku lihat di mol.

'Bagaimana kalau gadis yang akan dikenalkan oleh Kira itu adalah pacarnya,' batinku sedikit takut

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Please Review**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayou minna-san ketemu lagi dengan Bella-chan, sudah lama Bella nggak aktif di ff, itu semua gara-gara banyak tugas menumpuk *tangisan seorang pelajar* dan lagi akun ff Bella dibajak sama seseorang, dan ternyata seseorang itu teman Bella sendiri. Untung saja itu teman Bella, kalau orang asing mungkin Bella sudah nggak pakek akun ini lagi san buat akun baru lagi.**

**Jeffrey simanjuntak inversy : Tenang saja, Bella-chan juga benci sama yang namanya Flay. Apalagi di Gundam Seed, benci abis. Tapi tenang saja, aku pastikan disini Lacus dan Kira bakal bersatu seperti di Gundam Seed Destiny ya.**

**Aeni hibiki : Salam kenal juga aeni-chan *maaf kalau salah panggil*, iya nih sudah update. Maaf kalau lama updatenya.**

**Minami Kururu : Wah kalau update kilat, Bella-chan nggak janji. Itu tergantung tugas apakah menumpuk atau tidak sama mood-nya Bella sendiri. Tapi bakal dilanjutin terus deh, jadi mohon ditunggu dengan sabar ya.**

**Setsuko Mizuka : Wah Bella benar-benar minta maaf kalau masih ada typo yang luput dari editan Bella. Hmm… bikin Kira cemburu, mungkin bakal Bella tampilin pada chapter selanjutnya. Bella ikutan dong *ngibarin bendera Kirakusu* hehehehe. Memang dasar Cagalli, awas saja kalau nanti benci jadi cinta. Lho Bella kan yang bikin ceritanya. Jadi bingung sendiri *garuk-garuk kepala*.**

* * *

**Title : **Catch Your Love

**Chapter 4** : Salah Paham

**Disclaimer : **Gundam Seed Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai

~Catch Your Love~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort ; Friendship

**Pairing : **RaCus slight AsuCaga

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**A/N : **Bukan fanfic pertama sih, meski demikian pasti banyak kekurangan.

Jadi mohon bimbingannya apabila ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~Catch Your Love~**

**Normal POV**

"Kira, jalannya cepat sedikit dong, lelet amat," ucap Cagalli pada Kira yang ada di belakangnya.

"Egh masalahnya bukan aku yang jalannya lelet, tapi kamu yang jalannya kecepetan," sewot Kira.

"Hehehe maaf-maaf, habisnya aku terlalu semangat di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah disini," ujar Cagalli sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Dasar," ujar Kira geleng-geleng.

BRUGH

"Cagalli, baru dibilangin jalannya pelan-pelan saja malah sudah nabrak orang," ujar Kira sambil membantu Cagalli berdiri tanpa memperhatikan orang yang ditabrak Cagalli..

"Kau tak apa-apa Lacus," ucap Athrun seraya membantu Lacus berdiri juga.

"Aku tak apa-apa," ucap Lacus sambil mengusap-usap rok seragamnya yang kotor.

"Hei, kalau jalan liat-liat dong, hah kau kan yang kemarin," ucap Cagalli kaget.

"Ya ampun, jadi yang nabrak tadi kamu. Kemarin sudah nabrak aku sewaktu di bandara, sekarang nabrak temanku lagi. Sebenarnya mata kamu taruh dimana sih," ujar Athrun kelihatan kesal.

"Heh, kemarin yang nabrak itu kamu, dan sekarang yang nabrak itu bukan aku tapi teman kamu ini," ujar Cagalli sambil menunjuk ke arah Lacus.

"Sudah tau nabrak malah-" sebelum Athrun menyelesaikan perkataannya sudah dulu dipotong oleh Lacus.

"Sudahlah Athrun, aku tak apa-apa," ujar Lacus menenangkan Athrun.

"Kamu kan," ucap Lacus begitu melihat wajah Cagalli.

"Lacus, kenapa kau bisa jalan sama Athrun dan kenapa kamu disini Athrun?" tanya Kira pada Lacus dan Athrun.

"Egh," ucap Lacus dan Athrun serempak lalu saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kira, kamu kenal sama Athrun?" tanya Lacus.

Kira hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu gantian bertanya, "Athrun, kau kenal sama Cagalli ya?"

"Heh Cagalli?" ujar Lacus dan Athrun bingung.

"Iya, dia ini Cagalli, adikku," ujar Kira sambil merangkul Cagalli.

"HAH ADIK KATAMU!" pekik Lacus dan Athrun kaget.

"Egh aku ini bukan adikmu, tenggang waktu kita lahir cuma 3 menit. Jadi jangan panggil aku adik," ujar Cagalli kelihatan kesal ketika dipanggil adik oleh Kira.

'Pantas saja wajah cewek ini mirip sama seseorang, rupanya dia saudara kembarnya Kira ya,' pikir Athrun.

'Ya ampun, jadi selama ini aku salah paham dong mengenai hubungan cewek ini dengan Kira, tapi syukurlah ternyata mereka saudara,' batin Lacus lega.

"Berhubung kebetulan kita ketemu disini, aku mau minta koperku dikembalikan," ujar Athrun pada Cagalli.

"Hah koper," ucap Cagalli bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja Cagalli teringat sesuatu.

'Mati aku, gara-gara omongan Kira. Aku benerang ketemu sama dia lagi, duh gimana nih masak aku harus mengaku kalau dia jodohku dan kencan dengannya. Amit-amit deh,' batin Cagalli sambil geleng-geleng.

'Apa! Jadi cowok yang kopernya tertukar dengan Cagalli itu Athrun, wah berita bagus ini. Akan kupastikan Cagalli bakal jalanin janjinya itu, hehehehe,' batin Kira sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

Lacus dan Athrun yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saja.

'Mereka kenapa, sudah gila ya,' batin Lacus dan Athrun.

"Woi, jangan-jangan kau lupa mengenai kopernya ya," ujar Athrun.

"Enak saja, aku masih ingat tau. Seandainya kau tidak salah mengambil koperku, koper kita nggak bakal ketuker," ujar Cagalli kesal.

'dan aku juga nggak bakal bikin perjanjian dengan Kira,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau lupa ya, kau duluan yang salah mengambil koper orang," ucap Athrun sinis.

"Apa kau bilang!" ujar Cagalli tak terima.

'Hanya perasaanku atau tidak ya, mereka terlihat cocok,' batin Lacus yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia.

Tet tet tet…

'Wah bagus sudah bel, baiklah aku bakal lancarkan strategi pemanasan terlebih dahulu,' batin Kira.

"Hmm Cagalli, behubung sudah bel, aku mau ke kelas dulu ya," ujar Kira.

"Hah terus aku gimana ke kantornya," ujar Cagalli bingung.

"Kan ada Athrun, kalian kan bisa pergi sama-sama ke kantor," jelas Kira.

"Apa!" pekik Cagalli.

"Oh iya kalau begitu aku juga mau langsung ke kelas saja, tak apa kan kalau aku tinggal Athrun?" tanya Lacus.

"Eh i-iya," ucap Athrun bingung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti," ujar Lacus yang setelah itu langsung pergi bersama Kira.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu," ujar Cagalli kesal.

"Hei nona, kau mau disini ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas atau ikut aku pergi ke kantor," ujar Athrun yang sudah pergi duluan.

"Hei tunggu aku," ujar Cagalli sambil berusaha mengejar Athrun sambil menggerutu.

"Hehehehe mereka benar-benar pasangan yang cocok."

"Iya, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu."

Rupanya sedari tadi Lacus dan Kira tidak pergi menuju ke kelas mereka, tapi mereka malah mengintip Cagalli dan Athrun.

"Kira," panggil Lacus.

"Hmm…, ada apa?" tanya Kira.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku," ujar Lacus.

Awalnya Kira bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh Lacus, namun akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Kau juga," ujar Kira seraya tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke kelas kalau tidak mau kena hukuman," ujar Kira seraya menggandeng tangan Lacus.

Sontak Lacus kaget melihat tangannya digenggam oleh Kira. Perlahan-lahan senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

'Aku harap, aku dan Kira bisa bersama seperti ini terus selamanya.'

**~Catch Your Love~**

"Ohh jadi Cagalli sejak kecil itu sudah dititipkan sama neneknya. Pantas saja aku tidak tahu," ujar Lacus mangut-mangut.

"Sekarang giliranku, kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Athrun?" tanya Kira sambil menopang dagunya di meja.

"Hah Athrun, oh dia itu anaknya sahabat orang tuaku sewaktu keluargaku masih tinggal di London. Kebetulan aku juga mengenal dekat dengannya," jelas Lacus.

"Lalu kau sendiri, kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Athrun?" tanya Lacus penasaran.

"Ohh aku kenal sama Athrun gara-gara kami banyak bertemu sewaktu lomba di tingkat internasional. Jadinya ya otomatis aku kenal deh sama Athrun," terang Kira.

"Ternyata dunia ini sempit ya," ujar Lacus.

"Iya," jawab Kira menyetujui.

"Sssstttt, sensei datang," bisik Dearka dari depan kelas.

Sontak semua murid langsung kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing. Begitu pun dengan Kira dan Lacus yang langsung membentulkan posisi duduknya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," ujar Ramius-sensei.

"Paaaaagiiiiiiiiii, bu guuuruuu," ujar semua murid serempak, tidak lupa dengan gaya leletnya yang khas.

Ramius-sensei cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah murid-muridnya ini.

"Baiklah hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru," ujar Ramius-sensei.

"Hah, murid baru di kelas 3 begini," ujar Nicol tak percaya.

"Kira-kira cowok atau cewek ya," ucap Stellar penasaran.

"Wah kelas kita tambah rame dong," ujar Dearka senang.

Yzak yang duduk di samping Dearka cuma menyahut, "Awas saja kalau kelas kita jadi tambah susah diatur."

Dearka hanya tertawa mendengar omelan sahabatnya yang kebetulan merangkap menjadi ketua kelas di kelas ini.

Begitulah desas-desus para murid yang meributkan soal murid baru. Lacus dan Kira sendiri hanya diam saja, sesekali mereka tersenyum mendengar bisik-bisikan teman-temannya.

"Tenang saja, kelas kita kedatangan dua orang murid baru kok yang satu cewek dan yang satu cowok," terang Ramius-sensei seraya tersenyum.

"Wah semoga orangnya ganteng," ucap Fllay berharap.

"Yah nambah saingan nih," seru Auel.

"Aku nggak peduli soal murid baru, yang aku peduliin kapan pelajarannya dimulai," ujar Sting dengan nada kesal.

"Ssttt kalau bicara jangan keras-keras dong, ganggu orang tidur saja," ujar Shinn yang setelah itu langsung melanjutkan tidurnya.

Teman-temannya yang melihatnya cuma bisa _sweatdrop._

'Berani amat nih anak tidur terang-terangan waktu ada guru di depan,' pikir mereka.

"Hmm hmm, Shinn bisakah kau pusatkan perhatianmu sebentar disini, nanti Ibu sediakan waktu untuk kamu bisa tidur pulas," ujar Ramius-sensei seraya tersenyum.

Shinn pun langsung menganggukkan kepalannya dan langsung berusaha untuk memaksakan matanya agar tetap terbuka.

'Ramius-sensei memang baik hati, beruntung kita dapat wali murid seperti dia,' batin semua murid di kelas ini.

BRAK

Sontak semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Rupanya gadis berambut piranglah yang sudah membuka pintu dengan sedikit kekerasan.

"Sensei, saya sudah capek berdiri terus di depan kelas," ujar Cagalli sedikit kesal.

'Berani amat nih murid sama guru,' batin Dearka.

'Kayaknya biang rusuh di kelas ini bakal bertambah,' batin Yzak sambil menghela napas.

'Ya ampun, Cagalli. Hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah bikin masalah,' batin Kira tak habis pikir.

Dan beruntung Ramius-sensei adalah guru baik hati sedunia akhirat ini. Jadinya Cagalli tak perlu dikutuk menjadi batu gara-gara durhaka sama orang tua.

"Maafkan saya, baiklah anak-anak ini dia murid barunya dan satu lagi… hei, kamu bisa masuk sekarang," ujar Ramius-sensei ke arah pintu.

Dan masuklah sosok seorang cowok dengan rambut berwarna _dark-blue_ dan beririskan _emerald_. Yang langsung membuat seluruh cewek yang ada di kelas kecuali Lacus, Ramius-sensei, dan tentunya Cagalli melotot saking kagumnya.

"Baiklah ini dia murid barunya, baiklah sekarang kalian perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing," ujar Ramius-sensei ramah.

"Nama Cagalli Hibiki, pindahan dari Amerika. Salam kenal," ujar Cagalli singkat dan padat.

Semua mata langsung menoleh ke arah Kira. Yang diliatin cuma tersenyum.

"Mungkin kalian sudah sadar, Cagalli ini saudara kembarnya Kira. Jadi jangan macam-macam ya sama dia," ujar Ramius-sensei seraya tersenyum.

Semua murid langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya, sensei."

Sekarang giliran Athrun yang memperkenalkan diri, "Perkenalkan nama saya Athrun Zala, pindahan dari Inggris. Salam kenal semuanya."

"Iya, salam kenal juga," ujar murid-murid cewek _minus_ Lacus, Ramius-sensei, dan Cagalli serempak.

"Huh, mereka kayak paduan suara saja," ucap Auel sedikit kesal, mungkin iri sama Athrun kali.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian duduk di," ujar Ramius-sensei sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kalian duduk di bangku di belakang Kira dan Lacus," lanjut Ramius-sensei seraya menunjuk bangku yang dimaksud.

Cagalli langsung ngeloyor pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Athrun di depan.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih sensei," ujar Athrun sambil membungkukkan badan.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Athrun langsung menuju ke bangkunya.

'Benar-benar, murid durhaka,' batin Dearka.

'Untung saja, yang satunya lagi bukan tipe orang yang bikin onar,' batin Yzak lega.

Akhirnya Cagalli memilih duduk di belakang saudara kembarnya sendiri, Kira. Dan Athrun otomatis duduk di belakang Lacus. Athrun sih senang-senang saja duduk di belakang Lacus, tapi ia tidak suka harus duduk di samping Cagalli, begitu pun sebaliknya.

'Kayaknya kehidupan menyenangkan di sekolah baruku sirna sudah,' batin Athrun sok puitis.

'Cih, kenapa juga aku harus duduk di sebelahnya,' batin Cagalli kesal.

'Kayaknya mulai sekarang, aku nggak bisa belajar dengan tenang lagi di sekolah kalau mereka berdua ada di belakangku,' batin Kira.

'Aku harap, mereka tidak bertengkar seperti tadi pagi, kalau iya itu pasti akan menganggu sekali,' pikir Lacus.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sebelum saya mulai pelajarannya. Saya mau memberitahukan suatu pengumuman, kalian pasti sudah tahu kan minggu depan akan diadakan festival olahraga," terang Ramius-sensei.

"Tau, sensei," jawab semua murid lagi-lagi serempak.

"Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kelas kita akan dibagi 4 tim yaitu tim merah, tim biru, tim hijau, dan tim kuning," jelas Ramius-sensei.

"Nah untuk itu saya minta kalian maju satu persatu untuk mengambil bola yang ada di dalam kotak ini," lanjut Ramius-sensei sambil menunjuk kotak yang ada di atas meja guru.

"Warna bola yang nanti kalian ambil, itulah tim kalian. Kalian sudah mengerti kan," ujar Ramius-sensei.

"Mengerti, sensei," lagi-lagi semua murid menjawab dengan serempak.

"Kalau begitu, nama yang ibu panggil harap maju ke depan dan mengambil bola di dalam kotak ini," ujar Ramius-sensei seraya mengambil daftar absensi.

**Skip Time**

"Lacus, kamu dapat bola warna apa?" tanya Kira.

"Merah," jawab Lacus.

"Wah, kita berbeda tim lagi," ujar Kira.

"Memangnya, kamu masuk tim mana?" sekarang giliran Lacus yang bertanya.

"Biru, baiklah aku bakal membalaskan kekalahanku di festifal olahraga tahun kemarin," ujar Kira bersemangat.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa," ujar Lacus sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

'Hah, padahal aku berharap di festival olahraga terakhirku, aku setim dengan Kira,' desah Lacus.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Kira bingung.

Lacus pun langsung menoleh ke arah dua makhluk yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Hei, kalian berdua kenapa sih?" tanya Kira lagi.

"Hijau, aku dapat bola berwarna hijau," ujar Cagalli tak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa, kalau dapat hijau?" tanya Kira lagi-lagi dibuat bingung.

"Itu berarti aku harus setim dengannya dong," ujar Cagalli sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Athrun.

"Memang kenapa kalau satu tim dengan Athrun?" tanya Lacus.

"Karena aku nggak mau satu tim dengannya," ujar Cagalli kesal.

"Kayak aku mau saja satu tim denganmu," ucap Athrun.

Cagalli hanya mendelik kesal ke arah Athrun.

**~Catch Your Love~**

**Kira POV**

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Cagalli ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas.

"Cagalli, bisakah kau diam, malu tau diliatin orang," ujarku sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikan Cagalli dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku nggak peduli, pokoknya aku kesal hari ini," omel Cagalli.

"Hahahaha, sudahlah Cagalli terima saja kalau kau memang sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh dengan Athrun. Buktinya kau satu tim dengannya kan," ujarku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Cagalli.

Cagalli langsung men-_death glare_ kepadaku. Namun, aku hanya senyum-senyum saja melihatnya. Mungkin sudah kebal kali ya.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa dengan janjimu lho," ujarku mengingatkan tentang perjanjiann dulu yang kubuat dengan Cagalli.

"Hah, ogah agh. Kau juga malah jodoh-jodohkan saudaranya sendiri dengan orang lain," ujar Cagalli kesal.

"Yah kalau orang lainnya itu Athrun, malah langsung aku restui," ujarku yang sukses mendapat jitakan dari Cagalli.

"Aduh, sakit tau. Gimana, kau bakal jalanin perjanjiannya kan. Ingat janji adalah utang," ujarku berusaha terlihat bijak.

"Iya ya bakal aku lakuin, tapi dengan satu syarat," ucap Cagalli.

"Mana ada gitu, perjanjiannya dulu nggak pakek persyaratan segala," ujarku tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu aku nggak bakal jalanin perjanjiannya itu, masalah selesai," ujar Cagalli puas.

"Egh iya ya, syaratnya apa?" ujarku yang akhirnya mengalah.

Sontak Cagalli berpikir, setelah beberapa saat ia berkata, "Oke aku nggak bakal jalanin perjanjiannya, kalau festival sekolah nanti timku menang."

"Apa! Mana ada persyaratan begitu," ujarku memprotes.

"Kau tidak mau, ya sudah," ucap Cagalli cuek.

"Iya ya, baiklah tapi ingat kalau timku menang kamu bakal jalanin perjanjiannya itu, aku tegaskan lagi **perjanjian itu**," ujarku sambil memberi sedikit penekanan.

"Iya ya, kali ini aku benar-benar janji," ucap Cagalli.

"Baiklah, aku pegang omonganmu tadi," ucapku.

Setelah itu kami melanjutkan perjalanan pulang tanpa Lacus dan Athrun. Tadinya aku sudah mengajak mereka, tapi Lacus bilang kalau dia akan makan siang bersama Athrun.

'Hah, kayaknya festival olahraga nanti bakal jadi pertandingan yang sulit untukku,' batinku dalam hati.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayou minna-san. Yee akhirnya punya kesempatan update cepat. Maaf ya kalau ****_chapter_**** ini pendek dan masih belum masuk ke konflik. Ada yang mau ngasih ide sama Bella buat kelanjutan ceritanya?**

**Setsuko Mizuka : Wah arigatou Mizuka-chan sudah menjadi pembaca sekaligus pe-****_review_**** setia fanfic ini. Bella benar-benar ucapin sejuta banyak terimakasih. Kucing dan anjing, hehehe kayaknya cocok juga buat sebutan Cagalli dan Athrun. Jelas dong Kira nggak papa soal hubungan Cagalli dengan Athrun, kan Kira sudah punya Bella. *Langsung ditendang sama Lacus*.**

**Aeni hibiki : Maaf ya kalau ****_chapter_**** ini belum ada kejadian apa-apa, masih tentang penjelasan mengenai festival olahraga. Dan banyak hal yang nggak penting, entah kenapa akhirnya Bella tulis juga di ****_chapter_**** ini. Tapi tenang saja, ****_chapter_**** selanjutnya diusahakan ceritanya bombastis deh. Moga-moga saja, hehehehe.**

**Terakhir Bella mau ucapin banyak terimakasih bagi para readers yang sudah menyempatkan baca fanfic ini meskipun pada nggak ****_review_****. Tapi Bella mohon kesediaan para ****_readers_**** yang terhormat agar menyempatkan menuliskan sesuatu tentang fanfic ini. Terserah apa sajalah, tapi jangan komen-komen yang bisa membuat ****_drop_**** mental Bella ya.**

**Sebelum Bella buka, Bella mau bilang kalau ini penampilan perdana Bella sebagai pemain di fanfic ini. Kan Bella juga pengen ikut ambil bagian dalam cerita ini. Oke, karena sudah banyak ****_readers_**** yang menunggu dan sebelum Bella dihajar massa karena kebanyakan ngomong dari tadi. Ini dia ****_chapter_**** 5, cekidot.**

* * *

**Title : **Catch Your Love

**Chapter 5** : Festival Olahraga

**Disclaimer : **Gundam Seed Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai

~Catch Your Love~ © Bella-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort ; Friendship

**Pairing : **RaCus slight AsuCaga

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**A/N : **Bukan fanfic pertama sih, meski demikian pasti banyak kekurangan.

Jadi mohon bimbingannya apabila ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~Catch Your Love~**

**Normal POV**

Satu minggu sudah, Cagalli dan Athrun bersekolah di sekolah barunya, yang artinya tibalah hari diadakannya festival olahraga. Tampak seluruh murid Gundam Seed _High School_ sudah berkumpul di lapangan sekolah yang terbilang cukup luas ini.

"Ohayou minna-san, akhirnya festival olahraga yang kita nanti-nantikan tiba juga. Apa semuanya hari ini bersemangat!" teriak _author_ yang entah bagaimana asal-usulnya sekarang merangkap menjadi komentator.

Tampak semua murid bersorak, namun ada juga beberapa orang yang kelihatan bingung melihat kemunculan _author_ yang begitu menganggetkan.

"Kelihatannya kalian semua sudah tidak sabar menunggu festival olahraga dimulai. Namun sebelumnya, Bella akan memperkenalkan asisten komentator Bella yaitu Miriallia-chan," ucap _author_ seraya merangkul pundak Miriallia.

'_Author_ ini nyasar atau gimana sih. Murid di sekolah ini bukan, pemain juga bukan. Ngrebut posisiku sebagai komentator tunggal lagi,' batin Miriallia dalam hati.

"Yah, kali ini saya akan memperkenalkan ketua dari masing-masing tim terlebih dahulu. Yang pertama saya akan memperkenalkan ketua dari tim biru. Tentu kalian sudah mengenal kan siswa super jenius ini kan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kira Hibiki," ucap Miriallia sambil membaca teks dialognya.

"Kyaaa, Kira-kun," teriak _author_ sambil jingkrak-jingkrak di atas kursi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kira yang diteriakin seperti itu sama _author_ langsung merasa _ilfeel_.

"Berikutnya tim merah yang diketuai oleh Lacus Clyne, yang pada festival olahraga tahun lalu sudah berhasil membawa timnya menjadi juara pertama," terang Miriallia.

"Lacus-chan, tahun ini menang lagi ya," teriak _author_ memberi semangat dengan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

Lacus hanya tersenyum tipis begitu melihat tingkah _author_.

"Lalu ada tim hijau yang diketuai oleh si anak baru yang langsung terkenal di sekolah ini yaitu Cagalli Hibiki," ujar Miriallia sambil membetulkan posisi mikrofonnya.

"Cagalli, jangan main curang ya!" teriak _author_ kencang dari bangku komentator.

"Woi, diam saja kau _author_ payah. Berisik tau!" teriak Cagalli tak kalah kencangnya.

Miriallia langsung merilik si _author_ yang kini hanya duduk diam sambil memeluk-meluk lututnya seperti anak kecil.

'Huh, akhirnya bisa diam juga nih _author_,' batin Miriallia seraya bernapas lega.

"Tim terakhir yaitu tim kuning yang diketuai oleh si tukang tidur sekolah kita, Shinn Asuka," jelas Miriallia dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

Shinn yang disindir seperti itu oleh Miriallia hanya cuek bebek saja. Malahan sekarang bisa-bisanya ia tidur padahal festival olahraga akan segera dimulai.

"Oke, gantian Bella yang akan membacakan peraturan di festival olahraga ini. Peraturan pertama yaitu semua pertandingan yang dilombakan pada festival olahraga ini akan dilakukan secara berkelompok. Jadi tidak ada pertandingan individu dan kalian harus bisa bekerja sama dengan tim kalian agar bisa menang. Kalau begitu Bella lanjutkan ke peraturan kedua yaitu masing-masing pemain hanya boleh mengikuti maksimal dua pertandingan. Tetapi khusus untuk para ketua tim, kalian boleh mengikuti maksimal lima pertandingan. Ini sudah harga pas, jadi nggak boleh ditawar lagi dan nggak ada diskon. Dan peraturan yang terakhir, dilarang keras untuk melakukan tindakan curang dalam bentuk apapun. Mau bentuk lingkarang, persegi, segitiga, pokoknya nggak boleh. Jika ada yang ketahuan berbuat curang, maka skor tim akan dikurangi dua puluh poin untuk setiap pelanggarannya. Jadi jangan pada main curang ya," jelas _author_ panjang lebar sampai suaranya jadi serak.

"Baiklah, pertandingan pertama adalah lari berpasangan dengan kaki yang saling terikat. Peraturannya mudah saja, setiap tim hanya mengeluarkan satu pasangan saja, ingat harus cewek cowok. Lalu salah satu kaki mereka akan diikat dengan salah satu kaki pasangannya, misalnya yang cowok yang diikat kaki kanannya berarti yang cewek kaki kirinya yang diikat. Setelah itu kalian cuma disuruh lari secepat-cepatnya sampai garis finish. Ingat dan jangan sampai lupa, selama pertandingan kalian harus lari berdua tidak boleh ada yang menyeret, membopong, bahkan sampai menggendong pasangannya masing-masing. Kalau ada yang sampai melakukan tindakan tersebut kalian tahu sendiri kan akibatnya. Kurasa itu saja peraturannya, harap semua tim mempersiapkan perwakilannya masing-masing," terang Miriallia.

**~Catch Your Love~**

**Lacus POV**

"Lacus, kau mau langsung ikut di pertandingan pertama?" tanya Shiho sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Heh, i-iya. Penting sekali untuk memperoleh skor tertinggi di pertandingan pertama," jelasku seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jika kau berkata seperti itu, tapi kau akan berpasangan dengan siapa?"tanya Shiho lagi.

"Heemm, mungkin aku akan berpasangan dengan dia," ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut hijau.

"Oohh dia toh, kalau begitu semangat ya, Lacus," ujar Shiho menyemangati.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu tatapanku beralih ke lapangan tempat berlangsungnya pertandingan. Aku segera memakaikan ikat kepala berwarna merah yang sedari tadi kupegang terus. Dan kini ikat tersebut kujadikan sebuah bando agar terlihat serasi dengan rambut pink-ku.

'Baiklah, aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini dan menjadi juara,' batinku dalam hati.

**~Catch Your Love~**

**Shinn POV**

"Hei Shinn cepat bangun!" teriak Lunamaria tepat di telingaku.

"Ugh ada apa sih, ganggu orang tidur saja," ujarku kesal karena tidurku diganggu olehnya.

"Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, pertandingan sudah mau dimulai dan tim kita belum menentukan siapa yang bakal maju," ujar Lunamaria sedikit panik.

"Sudahlah kau tenang saja, tak perlu khawatir," ucapku malas.

"Mungkin kau sudah lupa, Shinn. KAU ITU KETUA TIMNYA TAU!" teriak Lunamaria kesal.

"Oh iya-iya, aku hampir lupa. Hehehehe… baiklah memang siapa saja yang ingin maju?" tanyaku mencoba untuk serius.

"Aku sih mau saja, tapi tidak ada yang mau menjadi pasanganku," terang Lunamaria.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi tak enak.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjadi pasanganku," ujar Lunamaria tiba-tiba.

Deg

"Egh, apa!" ujarku kaget.

"Kau jadi pasanganku, lagian kau kan ketuanya atau jangan-jangan kau tidak mau ya berpasangan denganku," ujar Lunamaria sambil menatapku tajam.

"Ti-tidak, bu-bukan begitu. A-aku mau kok," ucapku ketakutan.

"Baguslah kalau kau mau. Baiklah sekarang cepatlah bersiap-siap dan jangan tidur lagi," ujar Lunamaria yang setelah itu langsung beranjak pergi.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Segera kuambil ikat kepalaku yang berwarna kuning lalu kuikatkan di kepalaku.

'Aku harus menang, kalau tidak. Luna akan membunuhku,' batinku mantap.

**~Catch Your Love~**

**Cagalli POV**

"Satu dua satu dua," ucapku sambil melakukan gerakan pemanasan ringan.

"Yo Cagalli," sapa Dearka seraya menepuk bahuku.

Aku langsung menghentikan pemanasanku dan menatap tajam ke arahnya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau yang akan maju di pertandingan pertama ini?" tanya Dearka hati-hati.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa, masalah buat kamu?" tanyaku judes.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja kau akan berpasangan dengan-," ujar Dearka menggantung.

"Siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Egh tidak jadi, nanti kau tahu sendiri siapa orangnya. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Dearka langsung lari menjauhiku. Aku sendiri hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Agh sudahlah, nggak penting juga siapa pasanganku nanti," ujarku cuek.

Aku segera melanjutkan pemanasanku kembali. Namun, sebelumnya kuikatkan dulu pita berwarna hijau di kepalaku.

'Hidup dan matiku, aku pertaruhkan di festival olahraga ini,' batinku seraya mengepalkan tangan.

**~Catch Your Love~**

**Kira POV**

Sekarang aku sedang mengencangkan tali sepatuku agar tidak mudah lepas sampai ada dua orang yang datang menghampiriku.

"Kira-kun, pemain yang akan ikut di pertandingan pertama sudah ditentukan," ujar Stellar sambil membawa catatan kecil di tangannya.

"Oh ya, siapa orangnya?" tanyaku pada Stellar.

"Auel dan Fllay," jawab Stellar.

"Yah, meski sebenarnya aku tidak mau berpasangan dengannya," ujar Auel seraya duduk di sampingku.

"Wah wah, kayaknya tim lain sudah bermain serius di pertandingan pertama," terang Auel sambil menatap ke arah lapangan.

Sontak aku dan Stellar langsung menoleh menatap ke arah lapangan juga.

Rupanya yang dikatakan Auel benar, ketua-ketua dari tim lain sudah memutuskan ikut di pertandingan pertama ini.

"Sepertinya kali ini biar aku saja yang maju," ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Heh itu tidak perlu Kira, biar aku saja. Jangan-jangan kau meragukan kemampuanku ya," ujar Auel sedikit kesal karena merasa diremehkan.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja ini pertandingan antar ketua," ujarku mencoba menjelaskan.

Tampak Auel dan Stellar menatapku bingung.

"Baiklah, terserah kau sajalah. Tapi kau harus menang ya," ucap Auel mengalah.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tenang saja, serahkan padaku."

Setelah itu Auel dan Stellar pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, supaya aku bisa bersiap-siap. Segera, aku merogoh saku celanaku. Sejenak aku menatap ikat kepala berwarna biru yang kini sudah berada dalam genggamanku. Lalu kupakaikan di kepalaku.

'Baiklah, aku tak boleh kalah dari mereka semua,' tekadku dalam hati.

**~Catch Your Love~**

**Normal POV**

"Tes tes tes, satu dua tiga dicoba. Baiklah harap semua perwakilan tim segera bersiap-siap di garis start karena pertandingan akan segera dimulai," ujar Miriallia dari bangku komentator.

"Wow ada apa ini, kenapa ketua dari setiap tim ikut dalam pertandingan pertama ini. Apakah ini semua sudah direncanakan," ujar _author_ memanas-manasi keadaan.

"Sepertinya bakal terjadi pertandingan yang seru nih. Iya kan, Bella-chan?" tanya Miriallia meminta persetujuan.

"Betul sekali Miriallia-chan. Baiklah, mari kita segera mulai pertandingan ini," seru _author_.

"Tapi sebelumnya, sambil menunggu para pemain diikat terlebih dahulu. Mari kita buka festival olahraga Gundam Seed _High School_," ujar Miriallia bersemangat.

"Yosh kita buka dengan penampilan fenomenal dengan bintang ternama yaitu saya sendiri," ujar _author_ bangga.

"Yap betul. Hah, tadi _author_ bilang apa, memangnya _author_ mau nampilin apa?" tanya Miriallia kaget.

"Yah nyanyi lah. Dengerin ya minna," ujar _author_ sambil melepaskan mikrofonnya dari penyangganya dan langsung berdiri di atas meja komentator.

Akhirnya, _author_ nekat bernyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya yang cetar membahana bagai halilintar terpampang nyata di pucuk khatulistiwa. Sebelum semua pada pingsan karena mendengar suara _author_ yang nggak karuan jeleknya. Akhirnya Dearka, Yzak, dan Auel punya inisiatif untuk membekap _author_ dan mengikatnya. Lalu digotong bersama-sama menuju ke gudang sekolah dan menguncinya disana.

"Woi, kenapa semua pada jahat sama aku sih. Aku kan _author_ disini. Kalau kalian ikat aku disini siapa nanti yang nulis _chapter_ selanjutnya," teriak _author_ dari dalam gudang.

Namun tidak ada yang mendengar suara jeritan _author_ dan akhirnya _author_ terkapar lemas karena dari tadi capek teriak-teriak. Dengan begitu selesailah _chapter_ ini.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Please Review**


End file.
